


One Shots, Mini Series and Imagines

by ArtemisRising



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRising/pseuds/ArtemisRising
Summary: A collection of the MCU short pieces that I originally wrote for my Tumblr. Will continually update as new pieces are written.At this point no NSFW or smutty content.All Second Perspective with the Reader as the romantic/platonic friendship interest.





	1. Names - BB/R

Names

 

The snow had started to fall by the time Bucky finally started adjusting to life in the Tower. He couldn’t not struggle with everything being different. Even his relationship with his best friend was different - how could it not be? 70 years killing every major player in the war on terror to stoke the fire of chaos and he was suddenly expected to turn around and play for the good guys.  
“Does he ever…you know…talk?” You whispered to Wanda, resting on the marble island bench.   
“Not really” she replied, sipping her peppermint tea. “And I can’t even look into his mind. It’s like trying to read words on a page that are spinning, changing colours and screaming at you” she admitted and you gazed back out into the living room where Bucky was sitting.   
“You know what? Fuck it. That dude needs a friend” you said determinedly, sauntering out of the kitchen. With a racing heart you walked up to the stoic Avenger and came to a stop in front of him.  
“Bucky I was going to go for a walk in Central Park and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me”   
There was a long pause during which all you could hear was the sound of your thumping heart.  
“But it’s snowing” he murmured quietly and to be honest you were shocked to even get a response.   
“I’ve got a thick coat” you shrugged, feeling a hot blush start to crawl up your cheeks. “What do you say?”  
There was another pause before he looked up, his blue eyes meeting you (e/c) ones.   
“Sure”

* * *

  
10 minutes later you and Bucky were walking through a deserted Central Park. You were rugged up in your thickest coat, beanie and gloves whereas Bucky was simply dressed in jeans and a hoodie, his hair pulled back into a low bun. You looked around at the snowflakes floating gently down onto the frozen grass.  
“I love winter” you said aloud, raising your hands to catch the falling snow. “It’s so peaceful” the second the words left your mouth you wanted to grab them and stuff them back inside. “Sorry” you mumbled, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. “That was insensitive”  
“I don’t mind” Bucky replied quietly, his gaze fixed on the path ahead. “You’re right. It is peaceful”  
A soft smile graced your lips and you did an internal victory dance. The two of you continued to walk through the park, white flakes settling on the tops of your heads.   
“Thanks for coming with me, Bucky” you said, eyes on the assassin. You couldn’t help but notice your walking companion wince slightly when you called him by his name.  
“Is everything alright, Bucky?” you asked after a pause and noticed him flinch again. “You don’t like that name, do you?” you asked softly and Bucky shook his head. You waited in silence for him to elaborate, the only sound in the park was your footfalls echoing across the grounds.   
“Bucky was a hero who died fighting with his best friend. I don’t think the same person came out of that cryotube” he murmured softly, and you couldn’t help but look at him in awe. The stoic, steely faced soldier was finally opening up to someone - and it was YOU.  
“Would you prefer it if I called you something else?” you asked softly and he shrugged indifferently. “Barnes is too impersonal” you pondered out loud. “And I think you’d rather get stuck to a giant magnet rather than be called the same name as a big purple dinosaur” this got a rise out of Bucky, he looked at you like you had just grown a second head. “I’ll show you later on YouTube” you dismissed with a wave of your hand. You walked further in silence, your path snaking around the frozen lake. “How about James?” you asked quietly, looking out of the corner of your eye to gauge his reaction. He didn’t flinch, wince or anything. He barely reacted. “It’s a nice name. And maybe you could think of it as starting at the beginning again. You can grow into Bucky if you want. But if I’m honest, I like you just the way you are” you murmured, feeling that telltale blush sweep across your cheeks again.  
All of a sudden Bucky stopped dead in his tracks and you turned to look at him, confusion furrowing your brow. He extended his flesh hand towards you and a soft smile stretched his cheeks.  
“Hi, I’m James. Nice to meet you” he said, blue eyes twinkling softly with the dying afternoon light. You smiled happily and grasped his hand with yours.  
“It’s lovely to meet you, James. I’m (Y/N)”


	2. Nerves - T/R

Nerves  
  
You had been tossing and turning in the bed all night. The silky sheets were tangled up around your legs and the pillows strewn across the top of the bed. No matter how hard you tried sleep was still evading you. Every time you closed your eyes your mind wandered to tomorrow and every single thing that could possibly go wrong.   
Eventually it became too much for you, the nerves twisting your insides into uncomfortable knots that you could no longer bear. You sighed heavily and pushed the thin covers off your slightly sweaty form. Deciding that there was only one course of action, you swung your legs over the side of the mattress and pulled your robe on over your pyjamas before ducking out of your room.   
Luckily the hallway was deserted, so you managed to sneak down the corridors unnoticed until you reached your destination.   
Your heart started to race as you raised your first to knock on the dark wood door but you steeled your nerves and tapped your knuckles against it. The sound echoed ominously, reverberating off the polished tile floor.   
You folded your arms over your chest and bounced nervously from foot to foot as you waited for a response. Eventually rustling could be heard behind the door and it continued to grow louder before footsteps joined the sounds echoing in the hall.   
The door swung open revealing a drowsy looking T’Challa. Just seeing him made your heart skip in your chest and the sleepy smile he gave you instantaneously melted the nerves that had been plaguing you all night.   
“Is everything alright, my love?” he asked quietly, voice still ragged from the sleep you’d evidently interrupted. 

“Everything’s fine” you murmured, cheeks burning slightly as you looked down at your slipper-clad feet. You couldn’t help but feel a little ridiculous. You knew this was coming. It had been in the works for nearly a year but you still couldn’t wrap your head around it.   
“You’re lying, dear” he teased, leaning casually against the door frame. “You’re nervous”   
“Is it that obvious?” you chuckled nervously, pulling on the sleeves of your robe. “I can’t sleep. Apparently not a huge fan of the whole ‘spend the night apart before the wedding’ concept” you murmured, cheeks darkening.   
“I feel that I need to point out that it was your idea in the first place” T’Challa murmured and you rolled your eyes, punching him playfully in the arm.   
“Shut up. I miss you and I’m terrified about tomorrow” you muttered, twisting your engagement ring around your finger, an anxious habit you had developed ever since he’d given it to you.   
A tender smile formed on T’Challa’s lips. He knew this would happen. When he looked at you he could see the fearless, strong and compassionate queen he knew you would be, but no matter how many times he told you this you still weren’t certain.   
“Come inside” the king murmured, reaching out to grab your hand. You let him, but resisted when he tried to pull you into his bedroom.   
“I’m serious, T’Challa. What if I fall over? Or rip my dress? Or just generally make a huge fool of myself and embarrass you and your family?” you blurted out, tears beginning to fill you eyes. He sighed gently and tugged harder on your arm, his finger brushing across the vibranium and diamond ring on you ring finger. You relented and followed him into the dark bedroom.   
  
In a matter of moments he had you wrapped up in his arms under the covers, your head tucked under his chin as his hands roamed gently up and down your back.   
“You’re not going to fall over, or rip your dress or embarrass anyone. Everything will go smoothly and you will officially become my Queen” T’Challa reassured you, the steady beat of his heart next to your ear pulling you closer to sleep than you’d been all night.   
“Are you sure you’ve picked the right girl? I’m not of noble blood. I don’t deserve to marry you” you whispered sorrowfully.   
“It is I that doesn’t deserve you” your fiance replied without hesitation and you snuggled deeper into his arms, tears prickling your eyes. “Now I don’t want to hear anymore of this” his soft hand moved from your back to your chin and he tilted your face up to his. The only light in the room was the silverly moonlight pouring in from the floor to ceiling windows, but you could see T’Challa’s face clearly. His dark brown eyes held nothing but love and the tightness in your chest eased. “You are the perfect wife for me and I will love you to the end of my days” he murmured, eyes never leaving your face. “and if everything goes wrong tomorrow it will not matter to me as long as you still marry me”  
“Not even a hurricane could stop me from marrying you tomorrow” you whispered back and a grin broke on his face. You stretched up to press your lips to his in a tender kiss. T’Challa reluctantly pulled away, exhaustion tugging at the edges of his brain and leant back into his pillow.   
“Now sleep, (Y/N)” were the last words you heard before you slipped into a deep and peaceful slumber.

  
The next morning, when neither yourself nor T’Challa arrived for breakfast, Okoye went searching for the missing pair. When she found their bedroom empty it didn’t take long to figure out where they were.   
Quietly as a mouse she swung the heavy wooden door open and stumbled upon a rather adorable image. The two of your were wrapped up so tightly in each other she wasn’t sure whose limbs were whose and contented smiled graced your faces. Okoye considered waking you, but eventually she closed the door with a knowing smile on her lips, deciding that the future King and Queen of Wakanda could have a few more minutes sleep.  


	3. My Little Snowflake - PM/R

The snow was whirling around the Avengers tower as the clock ticked over to 12:00am on the 25th of December.   
“Christmas!” came a loud shot from deep within the halls of the tower, waking you from your short-lived slumber. “Christmas!” the voice shouted again before you heard a whoosh of air outside your room. The door handle was turned and suddenly the door was thrown open and a very excited Sokovian flew in, a mess of white hair clouding his face.  
“(Y/N)! Get up! It’s Christmas!”  
“It’s only been Christmas for…29 second” you griped looking at the clock on your bedside table. “Can’t you want until a not so ungodly hour?”  
“Nope!” he replied simply before reaching under the covers to pry you from your warm cocoon.  
“Pietro!” you exclaimed but he pretended not to hear you before dashing off towards the living room.   
A split second later you were tossed onto the couch in front of the 10 foot tree Tony had brought in. It was covered in gold and red decorations, tinsel and some fake snow, and looking closely you could see a few mini-shields and Iron Man masks dangling from the branches.  
“I am going to kill him” Natasha grumbled as she was thrown onto the opposite couch, red hair messed up on top of her head and pyjamas crumpled.  
“I’ll join you” Clint said murderously, coming out of the kitchen with a giant mug of coffee and a scowl on his face.   
Not thirty seconds later the rest of the team was assembled in the living room, some more begrudgingly than others.   
Thor and Vision had exited their bedrooms of their own free will and now Vision was floating near the top of the tree like a strange red tree topper.   
“Time for presents!” Pietro cried as he zoomed back in with Wanda in his arms.   
“I’d rip his head off if he didn’t look so fucking happy” Clint hissed into your ear and you giggled quietly.   
The older Sokovian walked over to the bottom of the tree and started searching through the presents.  
“Let the Secret Santa begin” Tony yawned as Pietro passed around the presents. A silver and gold present was pressed into your hands last and everyone looked around expectantly as if waiting for some cue.   
“Avengers. Unwrap!” Steve exclaimed and there was a wave of groans and giggles before the shredding of wrapping paper.   
You tore the paper away and let it flutter to the floor revealing a small black jewellery box. Lifting up the lid you revealed a delicate silver necklace. Hanging off a silver chain was a snowflake pendant, the centre of which was a bright blue topaz. A soft smile graced your face as you clipped it behind your neck. It was a lovely subtle nod to your incredible ice powers.  
“Okay!” Tony announced realising everyone had opened his or her gifts. “Now everyone has to guess who gave them their present” he said jovially and you couldn’t help but wonder if there was more than coffee in his ‘I <3 Iron Man’ mug. “Speedy seeing as you’re the reason we’re up at this unholy hour you can go first”  
Everyone turned their attention to the elated Sokovian….who was not looking so elated anymore. He was sitting cross legged at the foot of the tree with a rather amusing Road Runner hat on his head.  
“I’m going to kill you, old man” he said, eyes dark. Clint simply smirked over the rim of his coffee.  
“I think it suits you” he grinned before holding up his present for assessment. It was an adult Robin Hood costume complete with tights.   
“I think is suits you” Natasha said, her trademark smirk stretching her mouth. Clint simply shook his head at his partner who cocked an eyebrow. “Speedy is wearing his present” she said pointedly and Clint sighed heavily before retreating into the bathroom.   
“Tasha what did you get?” Bruce asked and it continued in this fashion until everyone had guessed their presents except you.  
“By process of elimination I have to conclude that this” you said, pointing to the necklace “Is from Pietro”   
The cheeky boy smiled, a soft red blush flushing his cheeks. You smiled shyly before mouthing thank you.  
“Alright – that’s presents done. Now, Pietro, do you mind ever so much if we all go to sleep and wake up at a much more reasonable hour for Christmas breakfast?”   
“I suppose that would be alright” he sighed sarcastically, pulling the road runner hat off his head.  
“Great” Steve sighed in relief, tossing the tail of his new red, white and blue scarf over his shoulder before exiting the living room. “Reconvene in 8 hours” he called over his shoulder. The rest of the team dissipated into their various rooms leaving only you and Pietro left.   
“Do you like your present?” he asked softly, getting up from his spot to sit next to you on the couch.   
“I love it” you replied with a smile, twisting the pendant around in your fingers. “Do you like your hat?” you teased and he chuckled softly running a head through his hair.   
“It’s…cute” he murmured with a smirk.   
“Close your eyes” you said and he did as asked with a slightly sceptical expression on his face. Concentrating, you willed the water molecules in the air to move to your will and they did, slowly coming together to form a perfect rose. “Here” you said, holding it out to him. He opened his eyes and a cracked a wide smile.   
“It’s beautiful” Pietro murmured, twisting the icicle flower around in his fingers. “My little snowflake” he said affectionately before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to your lips.


	4. News - BB x R

You sat on the edge of the bathtub, face in your hands. Nervous breaths were echoing around the tiles room as you waited for the alarm to go off on your phone.   
  
“How much longer is it going to take?” you growled to yourself, running a hand nervously through your hair. An eon later the alarm went off, signalling the end of the longest 3 minutes of your life.   
  
With a racing heart you reached out and picked the white pregnancy test off the counter. With shaking hands you turned the test over and the result made your stomach lurch. 2 pink lines. Damn it.  
  
You quickly threw the evidence into the rubbish, praying that Bucky would never see it there. How on Earth were you going to tell him? You and the super hero had been dating for just shy of a year, but you’d never even talked about children.   
  
“One time. One time without a condom” you grumbled, exiting the bathroom quietly. “Damn him and his super sperm” you continued to gripe as you walked around your shared bedroom, aimlessly throwing things around the room in a half-hearted attempt to clean.  
  
You didn’t know how long you continued your whirling around the bedroom, a small tornado of chaos. 

“Hey doll, I’m…home” Bucky said casually as he walked to the bedroom but his voice quietened as he saw your state. “What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing” you lied unconvincingly. He simply cocked an eyebrow causing you to sigh dramatically and sit down on the mattress with a loud thump. Your boyfriend walked swiftly into the room and sat down next to you. You could practically feel his deep blue eyes boring into the side of your head but you kept your eyes on the floor. “I found out something today” you started quietly, chipping at the left over blue nail polish on your fingers.   
  
“And I’m guessing it’s not a good something?” you shook your head, still looking down. There was a long pause as all you listened to was the click of the clock and the thump of your racing heart. “You’re scaring me, doll” Bucky murmured, placing his metal hand on your thigh. “Please talk to me”  
  
“I’m pregnant” you murmured and the metal hand on your leg tightened slightly. Daring to look up at your boyfriend you found him staring stony faced at the wall. “Bucky?” you asked tentatively, but you got no response. Instead he pushed himself up off the bed and stormed out, the front door slamming shut with his exit.   
“That went well” you murmured, looking down as tears welled up in your eyes.  
  


* * *

 

  
Nearly an hour later Bucky returned to find you sitting on the couch, a blanket over your legs and staring out the large window at the Manhattan skyline.   
  
“I thought you weren’t coming back” you murmured quietly and Bucky’s heart stuttered in his chest.  
  
“Never” he murmured in reply, coming to sit down next to you. “I just needed to…process it”  
  
“And?” you asked shyly, watching snow fall down outside the frosted windows.   
  
“I wasn’t expecting this” he admitted, running a hand through his hair. “But when I was out walking I found something” he reached behind the couch to retrieve a plastic bag. Out of it he pulled a white baby onesie emblazoned with Captain America’s shield. Tears sprang into your eyes again as you looked at your boyfriend. “I wasn’t thinking I’d ever be a dad. But if I’m going to be one I only want it if you’re the mum”  
  
You flung yourself into his arms and they held you tightly to his chest.   
  
“I love you so much, Bucky” you murmured into his neck and you left him chuckle slightly.  
  
“You will never comprehend how much I love you. Just promise me one thing”  
  
“Anything” you whispered, pulling away to look at him.  
  
“Marry me”


	5. Victoria's Secret Fashion Show

The popcorn was sitting on the table, a block of chocolate next to it and a very uncomfortable ex-assassin next to you. The show before the fashion event of the year was finally winding down and you could feel your heart beginning to race with excitement.  
  
“I still don’t understand why I have to watch this” Bucky mumbled quietly, more to himself than you but you sent a scowl his way nonetheless.  
  
“Because they’re beautiful and gorgeous and I need someone to stop me eating all this food by myself” you joked before noticing the opening credits had begun.   
  
Bouncing up and down on the couch you tucked your legs under your butt and leaned forward excitedly. You were too busy looking at the TV screen to notice Bucky staring at you. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, looking at the way your face lit up, your eyes sparkling in the bright lights of the television.  
  
The upbeat music started and the first gorgeous model walked to the centre of the stage and down the runway. You sat in awe of their flawless hair, makeup and tans but Bucky just sat there looking confused.  
  
“They’re so beautiful” you sighed mournfully, reaching to pull the popcorn closer to you before shovelling some into your mouth. “It’s not fair”  
  
“You want to look like that?” he asked skeptically, watching the next glamazon walk down the runway, breasts bouncing to the beat of the music.  
  
“They’re phenomenal!” you exclaimed, looking at him in disbelief. “They are the creme de la creme of women! You can not honestly tell me that those girls aren’t goddesses” you challenged, popping more food into your mouth. Bucky considered this statement for a second while watching the girls strut their stuff in their glittering wings.   
  
“Just because they’re beautiful it doesn’t mean you’re not” he said simply and you turned to look at him, a soft blush blooming on your cheeks.  
  
“You think I’m beautiful?” you asked softly, looking shyly into his clear blue eyes. He sighed heavily and moved so that his face was centimetres from yours.  
  
“I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on” Bucky said firmly and your blush intensified. He smirked at your embarrassment. You looked away bashfully but he caught the side of your face in his hands and forced you to meet his gaze. He didn’t say anything more, he just gently pulled you forward until your lips met in a soft kiss. With a racing heart you pressed your lips harder to his and he replied in kind, winding his metal arm around your waist to pull you into his lap.  
  
“Don’t you want to keep watching the show?” he asked huskily before stealing another long kiss.  
  
“Fuck those skinny bitches” you replied, earning a smirk and chuckle from Bucky as your hands wound themselves in his dark hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old piece from my Tumblr


	6. This Is How A Heart Breaks - BB x R

You sat on the soft red couch, the remnants of this evening's hurricane behind you in the kitchen. Whenever anyone poked fun at you and Bucky's fights you simply replied that while you fought hard, you loved harder.  
  
Today the fighting had eclipsed everything else.

If someone asked, you wouldn’t be able to tell them why you’d started fighting in the first place.   
  
Your favourite mug lay in pieces on the tiled floor, coffee seeping out of it like blood after Bucky had thrown it against the wall. You weren’t innocent in this, the evidence on the stainless steel fridge that now bared a dent in the shape of Bucky’s shoulder.   
  
The day you’d moved in together had been so joyous, the apartment full of warm golden light while you set up your new life together. Now there was nothing but darkness, no light even from the open windows leaving the once happy home grey and bleak. The second hand piano he’d bought you for your birthday looked tarnished and worn, the rug showing the ink stain you’d made a few weeks ago like a gunshot wound.  
  
Tears prickled in your eyes as you sat on the edge of the cushions, hands covering your face. There was a dull ache radiating from your right bicep where Bucky had grabbed you too hard. On any other day you’d have comforted him when you saw the shock in his eyes, reassured him that you were fine, it didn’t even hurt. But today you couldn’t bring yourself to lie again.  
  
If you hadn’t been hiding your eyes, you would have seen Bucky standing in the shadow of the hallway, watching you carefully. From the way your shoulders shook he knew you were crying, but something held him back from comforting you. His heart ached and burned in his chest to be standing back, doing nothing while the love of his life sobbed a few feet from him, but tonight it felt different. This was the same fight the two of you had been having for months, only to reconcile in kisses and soft words, but tonight there were none left.The two of you had been fighting so hard against each other that neither of you had the strength to fight for anything anymore.  
  
Tensing his jaw, Bucky turned on his heels and walked silently back into your shared bedroom. Grabbing his rucksack from the back of the wardrobe he started haphazardly shoving his clothes inside, too upset and blinded by tears to worry about his things creasing. He turned to his nightstand and his eyes fell upon the myriad of photos you’d placed there for him over your time together. Photos of the two of you and the team, a photo of you on the beach when you went to Spain together, at your cousins wedding. The Bucky and (Y/N) in the photos were sparkling and happy, but seeing those faces only reminded Bucky that neither you had smiled like that in a long time.   
  
Pausing to roughly select one and tuck in inside a crumpled up jacket, Bucky shouldered his bag and walked back through the hall to the front door. He let his footfalls be loud enough that you could hear them, and your head snapped up as he stood in front of the door.   
  
On shaking legs you stood up, arms wrapped tightly around your chest. His blue eyes fell to the red and purple marks on your arm and he felt bitter hatred rise up his throat.  _Too many times. Too many fucking times,_ he thought angrily to himself, putting his hand on the door knob and turning it. A beam of yellow light moved across the hardwood floor as it swung open and Bucky stepped out in to the hall. As his boots crossed the threshold you took a small step forward, your mouth opening to say something. You swore you almost saw hope in Bucky’s saddened eyes, but staring into his blue eyes the words caught in your throat.  
  
The super soldier felt his heart fall and his mouth twisted up into a half smile of goodbye before closing the door behind him, leaving you standing alone in the empty apartment.   
  
Gingerly you stepped towards the door until you were pressed up against it, forehead resting on the faded wood. Your hand ghosted over the silver handle as you fought to make a decision. You loved Bucky more than you’d ever loved before, but your hand eventually dropped down to your side, closing the book on that chapter of your life.   
  
On the other side of the door Bucky waited, every cell of his body screaming in protest and praying to any deity that would listen for you to open the door, pull him into your arms and whisper that you’d get through this, because you always did.   
  
That was what you did - you fought.   
  
But all he heard was the ticking of the clock in the empty hall mocking the uneasy rhythm of his heart.  
  
As Bucky finally turned and walked down the hall, leaving the best thing he’d ever had behind, he knew his heart would never beat the same again.   
  
He thought he’d known heartache falling from the train, or looking at his missing arm, or realising what HYDRA had taken from him.

But he was wrong.   
  
This was the worst pain of all.   
  
This was how a heart breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old story from my Tumblr


	7. Confident - BB x R

In the 6 weeks that you’d been living at the Avengers Tower you’d never shown anyone your powers.   
  
Well except Wanda and Steve.   
  
They were the only ones you trusted not to freak out and make a thousand ‘Frosty the snowman’ jokes. You knew how creative they were with Bucky and knew you didn’t want to become a second target of the gang’s ridicule.   
  
It was an average Friday night, the Avengers were all sitting around the living room enjoying their various take out dinners and once again the conversation had turned to who would kick whose ass in a fight. After much debate it had been decided that Wanda was insanely overpowered and could knock any of them on their asses, and now the topic of conversation had shifted to you.  
  
“Please” Clint scoffed into his pizza. “I think we all know (Y/N) would be the bottom of the barrel” he teased and your mouth fell open.   
  
“That’s rich coming from you, Robin Hood” you snapped back pointedly. “If you came up against me one on one you’d be on your ass before you could say ‘oops’”   
  
The rest of the group let out a collective woo at the challenge. Your sudden change in attitude sparked even Bucky’s interest. He looked at you, a single eyebrow cocked in your direction.  
  
“You reckon you could take down old Father Time over there?” Tony asked, using his chopsticks to gesture to Bucky who pretended to not hear the jab.  
  
“His ass would be grass” you replied simply, taking a bite of your pizza. The team ‘woo’ed once again.  
  
“You better keep that attitude in check, (Y/N)” Bucky murmured, keeping his eyes on his food. “If you let your head get much bigger you won’t be able to fit through the doorways”  
  
“Is that a challenge, Barnes?” you asked, leaning forward over the coffee table. His steely grey eyes met yours and you saw no hint of backing down within them.  
  
“Gym. 10 minutes”

 

* * *

 

True to your word, ten minutes later you were standing in the largest training gym, decked out in your training gear that consisted of plain black track-pants and a grey t-shirt with the signature A on the chest. Bucky was standing at the opposite end of the gym decked out in his full combat gear. Apparently that boy meant business.   
  
“On your marks” Clint shouted from the side of the gym where the rest of the group was congregated.  
  
“Get set” Sam yelled out, excited to finally see you in action.  
  
“This is a bad idea” Steve muttered to Wanda before Natasha shouted -  
  
“Fight!”  
  
Bucky made the first move, using his superior speed to race up and throw the first punch. You managed to dodge it, but you could feel the air kiss your cheek where his fist had almost collided. Bucky **definitely** meant business. You swung out your leg, attempting to knock the super soldier off his feet but he jumped over you before leaning down and tackling you to the ground. A loud gasp of air escaped your lungs as you collided with the hard wooden floor. He raised his fist to hit you, but the elevation of his chest gave you just enough room to bring your legs and up and kick him in the stomach as hard as you could. Taken by surprise he stumbled backwards, attempting to regain his balance.  
  
“Gonna give up, (Y/N)?” he taunted, that usual cocky edge still in his voice. You smirked, feeling a dull ache in your ribs.   
  
“I’m just getting started, Sarge” you quipped back, straightening up. Stretching your hands you opened up your senses to the water molecules in the room. You could feel all of them. The ones hanging in the air between you and Bucky, the sweat dripping off your forehead, the tears of laughter in Clint’s eyes. Pushing your hands forward you felt each molecule replicate exponentially until a tidal wave of water appeared behind you and surged towards Bucky.   
  
Shock was all that covered the handsome soldiers face as he was washed to the other side of the gym. A loud thud echoed as he crashed into the opposite wall. The only sounds that could be heard was Bucky’s laboured breathing and the ever so eloquent comment of ‘What the shit!’ from Clint.  
  
Your opponent looked up, fire burning behind his eyes. He raced forward, rage etched into the lines on his face, but you simply clicked your fingers and the water covering the gym floor turned into a smooth layer of ice. Bucky lost his footing and slid across the floor on his side.   
  
“Now, I think I said your ass would be grass” you mused out loud, walking around his stunned figure. “I guess I should rephrase that. Your ass is  **mine** , Barnes”  
  
A guttural growl escaped between his lips as attempted to get up from the floor. Swinging your hands up, the ice sheet covering the floor folded up to encase the solider. Clenching your fists the sheets thickened, obscuring Bucky from your view.   
  
“This girl is a badass!” you heard Sam remark loudly to Steve. There was a moment of silence, the only noises that could be heard was the scratching of Bucky’s metal hand against the ice cell.   
  
“(Y/N)” Steve called out. You looked up to see him looking at your handiwork, concern etched all over his face. You looked back in confusion at the ice, and you noticed that red marks were beginning to appear on the smooth glass. Ragged screams of desperation, though muffled by the enclosure, permeated the air.   
  
Suddenly realising your mistake you flicked your hands to the sides, immediately dissipating the molecules back into the air. Your heart hurt as you looked at Bucky. He was kneeling on all fours, chest shaking with tortured breaths. The tips of his human hand were bleeding scarlet onto the wooden floor.  
  
“Bucky” you started, taking a half step forward.  
  
“Of course. Of course” he muttered to himself before rising to his feet. With one tortured glance in your direction he stumbled out of the gym, the heavy door slamming as he exited.   
  
  


* * *

 

 

An hour later you found yourself outside Bucky’s door. He’d refused to let anyone see him, including Steve. Guilt sat like a lead weight on your chest as you raised your hand and knocked gingerly on the grey door.  
  
“Go away” came a soft voice from within and you felt it stab through your chest.  
  
“Bucky it’s (Y/N). Please let me in” you begged, but you heard no movement inside the room.  
  
Using your power for the second time that day, you condensed the molecules in the surrounding air and directed them under the door. You could feel them take hold on the lock and clenching your hand they solidified, formed a large enough weight to turn the lock.  
  
Pushing the door open you peaked inside to see Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the window. The late afternoon light shone onto his hands, illuminating a bright white bandage that was wrapped around his flesh hand.  
  
“I -” you started to say, feeling your throat tighten with nerves. “I’m sorry” you choked out, holding your hands tightly in front of you. “I didn’t think…I’ll never do that again”  
  
The silence in the room was deafening. Every cell of your body was telling you to leave. He didn’t want you there. But he was hurting. And it was your fault. “I understand why you don’t like it” you murmured, taking a few steps forward to sit on the end of the bed. “I should have thought about it more. But - to me” you started, swirling your fingers until a small snow flurry appeared out of thin air “it’s magic” you murmured. “It can be hard, and cruel, like you know all too well” you continued to ramble, watching his silhouette carefully for any response. “and it can be. But it can be soft, and gentle” you said softly, willing the snow to drift over the windowsill, right in front of Bucky.

Employing the control you’d been practising with Wanda, the snow slowly took the form of a small teddy bear who started to walk up and down the windowsill. You made the bear wave at Bucky and you swore you saw his shoulders move with a small laugh.   
  
“What did you mean…when you said ‘of course’?” you asked gently, feeling your heart rate accelerate. You waited with baited breath, hoping the silence would pressure him into speaking. It worked.  
  
“I meant…of course you of all people would have a power that terrifies me” he said in a low voice, still watching the bear that you were making do somersaults in front of the glass. “You terrify me in every other way”  
  
“Bucky” you said flatly “I am about as terrifying as a marshmallow”  
  
“You scare me” he muttered, twisting the end of his bandage around his metal fingers, light dancing off the silver plates. “You’re so fragile. And caring and innocent and you make my heart…hurt” he added the last word in a whisper and you felt your cheeks flush red. Could it possibly be true that the Winter soldier actually had feelings for you? Like the ones you harboured for him?  
  
“Maybe…maybe it’s okay to be scared” you offered, sliding across the bed so that you were sitting next to him, his arm brushing your shoulder. “It means whatever you’re afraid of is important” Bucky looked sideways at you and you swore his lip twitched into a smile. “Here, let me fix that” you said, gently grasping the lose end of his bandage and tucking it firmly into the rest of the bandage.

Your hand lingered in his for a moment, and Bucky fingers twitched to capture yours in his. A furious red blush crossed your cheeks, but your hand relaxed, holding onto his injured palm tenderly.  
  
You sat there for a moment, holding each other and looking out the window, the bear still performing for you on the sill.  
  
“I like the bear” he murmured, the lightness returning to his voice.  
  
“Thanks” you grinned shyly. “I call him Bucky-bear”  
  
This roused a deep, gravely laugh from your companion, and you swore it was the best sound you had ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old piece from Tumblr


	8. Trapped and Vulnerable - BB x R (1)

You sighed heavily, taking your reading glasses off and placing them on the glass of your office desk. Stitching up a bruised and battered Steve Rogers was the most interesting thing you’d done all day, and even then he healed so quickly the wounds were practically already healing when you finished the last stitch.   
  
You mentally chastised yourself for wishing you’d been busier. That usually involved setting dislocated joints and broken bones (and that one particularly noteworthy time which involved removing a foreign object from an embarrassed Tony Stark) and you didn’t want to accidentally wish harm on any of the Avengers, whom you’d begun to think of as friends since joining the medical team nearly a year ago. The only person that you still had trouble with - Bucky Barnes.   
  
You’d read his file almost a hundred times. You’d learnt everything there was to know about him, but he refused to let you in and discuss anything other than his medical needs. You’d almost fallen off your wheelie-chair 4 weeks ago when he’d come in and asked to you look at his sore hand. An x-ray later you’d diagnosed him with a fractured index finger, strapped his injured extremity to his middle finger and then he’d stalked out of the room without another word.   
  
  
Looking at the clock on your laptop you realised the time was now 5.15pm and you were free to leave the office and spend the rest of the day eating pizza in your pyjamas in front of the television as per your usual Wednesday routine. Gathering up your things, you slung your black tote bag over your shoulder, switched off the lights in your office and headed down the corridor to the elevator. As you walked, a door to your right opened and out popped Bucky. He’d obviously been training as his long hair was tied up in a low bun and sweat glistened on his handsome face.   
  
“Bucky” you acknowledged tightly, continuing your journey to the elevator.  
  
“Y/N” he said, equally as tense. After pressing the silver button on the wall the double doors to the lift opened up and you and Bucky stepped inside. It was so silent you could hear the beating of your own heart as the doors slid shut and the two of you slowly started to descend.  
  
“How’s the hand?” you asked, looking at him out of the corner of your eye. “you never came back for your 3 week check up”  
  
“It’s fine” he murmured, and you noticed the grip on his gym bag tighten slightly. “Didn’t want to bother you” 

You opened your mouth to lecture him on the necessity for follow up appointments when a loud squealing noise echoed throughout the elevator and the lights surged violently before going dark as the lift came to an abrupt stop. The jerking sent you stumbling backward, but a soft arm kept you upright.

“You okay?” Bucky asked quietly and you nodded, only able to see his silhouette in the darkened metal can. “This is just perfect” he grumbled.

“I’ll see if anyone picks up on the emergency phone” I offered, picking the red receiver off the wall and listening to the dial tone.

“I honestly think this is the first time anyone has ever called this phone” came Sam’s amused voice from the other end of the line after a few moments of silence.

“Well we’re trapped and it’d be ever so lovely if you could fix whatever mechanism decided to shit itself to get us out of here” You said in a faux-sweet voice. Sam chuckled into your ear.

“I hate to break the news darlin’ but Bruce, Vision and Tony are all out on that tech-giant mission thing the rest of us were deemed to dumb to be a part of. Steve’s about as useful with technology as a toddler so I’m afraid to say you’re stuck until they get back tonight”

“That’s hours away! We’re going to get hungry”

“You keep saying we - whose stuck in there with your boring ass?” He teased and you snorted derisively.

“Bucky” you answered and as soon as the words left your lips Sam exploded into laughter on the other end. It was so loud you swear you saw Bucky flinch on the other side of the elevator. “Oh shut up, pigeon boy” you spat before hanging up the phone. 

Pulling your phone out of your pocket you switched on the torch, allowing more light into the lift. 

“Pigeon boy?” Bucky asked quietly, and you were about to roll your eyes when you noticed the corner of his mouth turned up into the ghost of a small smile. 

“Well he has the same sized brain as one” you shrugged before settling down on the floor. “You should sit, we’re going to be in here for a while” 

Bucky sighed loudly but did as you said, crossing his legs and leaning against the opposite wall. 

There was a long pause as you stared at the ceiling, wondering if you could pop the hatch open you’d be able to escape the awkwardness into the vent system Clint loved so much and actually get home.

“All the vent are welded shut” Bucky said out of nowhere and your head snapped to him. He nodded towards the ceiling before flicking his bright blue eyes back to yours. “You can’t get in or out”

“Alright, then we’ve got to entertain ourselves for a few hours until Tony gets home” you offered and he rolled his eyes.

“You already know everything about me. You’ve read the file” he said defensively and you felt yourself blush slightly. Looking down into your lap at your hands, you sighed quietly. That was one problem you’d found in your job; once people realised you knew their past they didn’t want you as part of their future. Steeling your nerves you looked up to meet Bucky’s gaze. Holding it firmly.

“I know your past, sure. I know all about you and Steve, Hydra, everything” you acknowledged with a shrug and you noticed Bucky’s eyes narrow slightly. “But that stuff isn’t who you are” you said softly. “I’d rather know your favourite colour. How you have your coffee. What you want for Christmas. The best date you ever went on” you reeled off. Once the words stopped spilling out of your mouth you felt your cheeks burn with a furious blush. Bucky had always made you nervous, which made it hurt even more when he pushed you out. 

The tense silence crept back up on the two of you, but after a moment it was broken by the stoic soldier.

“My favourite colour is yellow” he said quietly and your eyes flickered to him. He wasn’t looking at you, he was playing with a loose thread on the hem of his black t-shirt. “Pale yellow, like sunlight” he murmured and a small smile crawled onto your face. “I like (eye colour) too” he added, his eyes flicking to your face. The intensity of his gaze made you blush again, but something niggled in the back of your mind.  _My eyes are (eye colour)_. “What’s your favourite colour?” he asked gently and you smiled wider.

“Purple” you supplied quickly, and Bucky’s face seemed to warm at the quickness of your response. “But I have a soft spot for blue as well” you tacked onto the end and you swear he almost laughed. 

Feeling brave you stood up and moved to sit next to Bucky. He shuffled slightly to the side, keeping a few inches gap between the two of you. “Come on then. How do you take your coffee?”

“Black. Like my soul” he deadpanned, earning a shy giggle from you. If you’d looked to the side you would have seen a proud smile on the handsome Avenger’s face. “You?”

“Heaps of milk and 2 sugars. What do you want for Christmas?”

“Dunno” he answered honestly. “Haven’t had any ‘things’ for a long time” he murmured. “what do you want?” he asked, attempting to get the attention off himself. You pursed your lips in displeasure at his avoidance, but thought it better to let him keep some things private. 

“A watch” you answered after a moments consideration. “Tony accidentally sat on mine and shattered it last time he was in the office”

“Didn’t realise his ass was that big” Bucky snorted and you chuckled again. 

“When covered in metal it certainly packs a punch” you laughed and your heart fluttered when a deep, gravelly chuckle came from Bucky. “Can I ask you another question?”

“I have a feeling you’re going to anyway” he teased and you felt heat colour your cheeks again.

“Why do you avoid me?”

The question hung like a fog in the air, the silence only broken by a soft sigh from Bucky.

“You know  **everything** ” he started nervously, his hands playing aimlessly with the edge of his shirt. “and every time I see you, I see all of the worst aspects of myself reflected back at me. I just wish you saw me like the others. Not Hydra’s puppet” it hurt your heart to hear Bucky say that about himself. Gingerly you reached out to place your hand on top of his. He froze slightly under your touch, but surprisingly didn’t push you away. 

“I don’t see you like that at all, Bucky” you murmured softly and his eyebrow twitched at your words. “When I look at you, I see someone brave, smart, funny and yeah, a little bit damaged, but someone who deserves peace. And forgiveness” you said gently and Bucky looked over at you, an expression you’d never seen in his vibrant blue eyes. “You need to forgive yourself first though”

“You’re sweet” he said warmly, his eyes fixed on yours. “Naive” he added jokingly, and you snorted a laugh “but sweet”

“Well if you’re not going to see the best in you someone needs to” you murmured, heart racing in your chest. 

All you could hear was the thundering on your pulse in your ears as you and Bucky inched closer to each other. Your lips were only a centimetre from his when all of a suddenly the elevator jerked again, throwing the two of you back into the wall. The lights blazed back to life and a loud voice echoed through the PA system.

“Came home early to save your asses from boredom and potentially cannibalism” came Tony’s arrogant voice. “No need to thank me. Although I do accept food and booze as payment and also as an insurance policy to guarantee further rescue missions. Tony out”

Slowly the elevator started to move towards the ground again. Bucky stood and wiped his hands off on his pants before offering his flesh one to you. Still blushing slightly, you accepted it and let him pull you to your feet. 

“So, getting trapped in an elevator. Not the worst thing that happened today” you chirped as the doors opened at Bucky’s floor.

“Only with you, doll”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another archive item from Tumblr


	9. Not So Trapped and Vulnerable Anymore (Trapped and Vulnerable 2)

The snow was falling thickly on the streets of New York the day before Christmas. You’d stolen one of Tony’s many limitless credit cards and spent the last 2 weeks adorning the tower with the most festive decorations you could find. The living room was home to an 8 foot tall pine tree covered in red, silver and gold decorations.  Tinsel was artfully wrapped around every balustrade and, after much convincing, you’d managed to bribe Sam into wrapping Christmas lights around the big A on the front of the tower. It had taken 3 batches of your famous brownies to convince him but the baking was worth the reward.   
  
The clock struck 5pm and you excitedly jumped up out of your office chair, throwing your pager into your bag along with your phone. Grabbing your black coat off the peg on the door you swung it on before rushing down the corridor to the elevator.   
  
As the silver doors swung closed you couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the elevator’s fateful malfunction three weeks ago. Ever since then your lunch breaks had more often than not include a visit from the Winter Soldier, although he was no where near as frosty anymore. Your friendship had grown strong in such a short amount of time that you even had a Christmas present for him.  
  
Heart racing in your chest, you exited the elevator at Bucky’s floor. You poked your head out of the door and saw no movement in the corridor, so you hurried down to the door you know lead to Bucky’s room and slipped the pale yellow envelope under the door before running back into the elevator and closing the doors behind you.

 

* * *

 

  
Bucky.

I was sitting on the bed, putting the final touches on the presents I’d bought for my friends when a soft noise came from the edge of the door. Leaning over I could see a small envelope lying on the grey carpet.   
I crossed the room to pick it up, and a smile pulled at my lips as I recognised the gentle curve of Y/N’s handwriting. Sitting back down on the soft mattress I opened the envelope to reveal a piece of matching paper.  
 _You’ve been such a good boy this year you can have your present early. Meet me at the Central Park Zoo at 11.30pm._  
  
  


* * *

  
You.

  
You waited nervously outside the zoo, shivering slightly in the cold. Your hands were stuffed deeply into the pockets of your black wool coat and a cream beanie covered the top of your head. Looking through the flurry of snow you noticed a dark figure approaching and you beamed happily when you realised it was Bucky.  
  
“Heaps of milk and two sugars” he smiled, handing you a to-go cup of coffee. You smiled before taking a sip, letting it warm up your freezing hands. 

“Ready for your present?” you teased, beginning to walk him over to the surprise. 

“I’m still trying to decide if I trust this is going to be a good surprise or not” he teased, bumping his shoulder into yours. You blushed pink despite the cold as the two of you made your way through the park. 

“You need to have a little faith, Barnes” you pointed out, taking another sip of your coffee.

“Only once you tell me where we’re going” he said and you sighed dramatically but grinned when you noticed the bright white lights of the Wollman Rink come into view. Trying to keep some of the surprise alive you grabbed Bucky’s arm, pulling him to a stop.

“Okay, you ready?” you asked and he nodded almost excitedly. “When I asked you last month what you wanted for Christmas, you said that you haven’t had a lot of ‘things’ recently” you started, and Bucky nodded at the memory, a small smile crossing his face. “So, I thought, maybe ‘things’ aren’t really your style” you continued to explain, slowly walking up the hill towards the rink. “That’s why you and I are going ice skating!” you announced dramatically, throwing your arms forward to point out the empty rink.

“There’s no one there” he pointed out, gesturing to the deserted rink. Rolling your eyes dramatically you grabbed his arm, pulling him towards his present.

“I booked out the whole thing. It’s just you and me” you dared to gaze up at your reluctant skating partner, but instead of disappointment you saw a warm smile. “I guessed that crowds aren’t your favourite thing”

“You would be correct, doll” he agreed with a nod. You grinned, glad to see him warming up to the idea.

“Come on. Lets get you some skates, Frosty”

 

* * *

 

  
“You’re going to have to let go of the railing sometime” Bucky sang from the centre of the ice. Sticking your middle finger up at him you continued to inch your way around the edge, shuffling your skates gingerly across the ice.   
  
“Great idea Y/N. Plan a romantic skating date while forgetting that you can’t fucking skate” you grumbled murderously to yourself, keeping your eyes focussed on the frozen ground. The scraping sound of steel on ice echoed around the rink and a deep voice came from over your shoulder.  
  
“Need some help there, doll?” Bucky’s velvety voice asked and it surprised you so much you lost your balance and started to fall backwards. Thanks to Bucky’s lightning fast reflexes, he reached out and grabbed you under the arms, holding you upright. You could hear your heartbeat thundering in your ears as you tried to calm your breathing. “Yeah, you definitely need help” he chuckled before gently turning you around so you were facing him. “It’s not that hard. Just slowly walk towards me”  
  
You nodded, ears and cheeks burning red as you tried to follow his instructions. The skates stumbled across the ice as you tried to follow Bucky’s instructions but you were too distracted by the feeling of his strong hands gripping yours. “If you keep looking at the ice you’re going to end up kissing it” he teased in a sing song voice.

“Does that mean if I look up you I have to kiss you?” you asked jokingly, looking up into Bucky’s sparkling blue eyes. Instead of laughing like you expected, he blushed slightly pink and cleared his throat nervously.  
  
“I mean, if you want to I won't stop you” he sighed, that cheeky glint returning to his eyes.   
“Nah, you gotta earn kisses from me, Barnes” you joked back, and he stopped all of a sudden, and you realised that you had both made your way into the middle of the ice. Looking around the rink you admired the small strings of gold fairy lights that hung in the trees around the park. All the bows of the trees looked like they were covered in tiny diamonds, glittering in the distance.   
  
“Would you like your present now?” Bucky asked gently and you looked up at him in surprise. He smiled softly and tucked a strand of loose hair behind your ear. “If I’ve been good enough to earn an early present, you definitely have”  
  
You bit your lip nervously but nodded. Bucky grinned widely before reaching into his grey jacket pocket. Out of the coat he produced a small black leather box.   
The thudding in your chest increased in speed as you lifted the lid of the box. Sitting on a bed of red velvet was an elegant, rectangular gold watch face attached to a patent black leather strap. “It’s vintage” Bucky blurted out almost nervously as sweat covered his hands. “It’s actually from 1945. The year”  
  
“of the train” you finished off for him, still staring in awe at your present. “Would you help me put it on?” you asked quietly and he smiled, his whole face lighting up with joy. With very gentle fingers Bucky removed the watch from its case, wrapped it around your wrist and fastened it tight.   
  
“Perfect fit” he whispered, causing you to look up into his sapphire eyes.  
  
“I..uh..I” you stammered, suddenly crushingly aware of how close you were to Bucky. His face was only an inch from yours and you feel his hot breath grazing your skin. “I think you’ve earned-”  
  
You didn’t even get a chance to finish your sentence as Bucky gently pressed his lips to yours. You heart stammered in your chest before you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. He replied in kind, his arms snaking around your waist to hold you flush against his body. His lips were soft and warm, just as you’d imagined. They felt like home.  
  
Opening your eyes for a moment to look at your new watch you realised the time. Reluctantly you pulled away, your breathing slightly uneven and cheeks flushed. “It’s midnight” you murmured, causing Bucky to smile tenderly.  
  
“Happy Christmas, doll” he whispered, cradling the side of your face in his gloved hand.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Bucky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again. tumblr.


	10. The Fourth of July

You woke up late the morning of America’s birthday. All training sessions had been cancelled in favour of the preparations for Steve’s 98th birthday party. Despite many complaints from Tony, the team had decided to not serve Meals on Wheels for dinner and decorate the bunker with cut outs of wheelchairs and walking frames and instead decided on a very classic, simple and Steve theme; Red, white and blue.   
  
After showering and getting yourself a late breakfast, you wandered through the compound into the garden out the front. The singe mark from Thor’s constant dimension-hopping was still proudly defacing Tony’s immaculate lawn. You found Natasha and Sam quickly, as they were positioning a few picnic tables next to each other and Tony was using the Iron Man suit to erect a metal tent scaffold above them.  
  
“What can I do to help?” you asked happily, hair swinging from side to side as you bounced over to your friends.   
  
“Lights” Natasha grunted as she pulled a large wooden table into position. Looking around you noted a few large boxes sitting innocently on the green grass. You pulled the top of the cardboard boxes off to reveal a hundred strands of tangled lights. Groaning loudly you shoved your fist into the mess and hauled them out of the box.  
  
“Really, Natasha?” you asked incredulously, gesturing to the hanging ball of tangled strings. She looked at you blankly, but you swear you saw the corner of her lip twitch slightly before she stopped the smirk.  
  
“You’re an Avenger, (Y/N). You can handle some party lights”  
  
“I’ll handle you later” you grumbled to yourself as you plopped down onto the soft grass and began your arduous task.

 

* * *

  
  
Many hours later you were standing on the grass with the rest of your team mates and a few of the other staff that didn’t already have Fourth of July plans and had accepted the invitation. You had changed out of your leggings and hoodie and put on something much more party appropriate. The night was warm and pleasant, so you’d chosen your favourite red party dress that stopped a few inches above your knee and matching red sandals. You’d gently curled your hair and put a little extra effort into your makeup today. Not like there was anyone in particular that you wanted to impress.   
  
No.

Not at all.   
  
Or at least that was what you told yourself when you first walked into the party. But when you saw a particular super soldier wearing navy slacks and a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his long brown hair tied into a neat bun at the back of his neck you lost all pretence.   
  
Your heart rate quickened and a blush coloured your cheeks but instead of going up and talking to your team mate, you skirted around the group until you located the cooler filled with alcohol. Finding the wine that you’d strategically placed in there a few hours ago, you poured yourself a drink and went off in search of Steve.  
  
“Happy birthday!” you cried when you found your friend. Steve grinned, wrapping his strong arms around you in a tight hug as you kissed him on the cheek.   
  
“Thanks, (Y/N)” he smiled down at you. “You look pretty”  
  
“You sure do” came a deeper voice from over your shoulder and you startled before turning around. Bucky was standing behind you, that characteristic smirk on his handsome face. Your heart faltered slightly as you looked into his storm grey eyes.

“You look nice too” you managed to choke out. If you’d turned around you would have seen Steve shaking his head with a mocking smirk on his face. Your eyes remained fixed on Bucky, and Steve took this opportunity to disappear into the rest of the attendees. “Where’s your red?” you asked, noting the lack of the third colour.   
  
With a grin Bucky lifted up the leg of his pants revealing bright red socks.   
  
“And I see that you’re lacking in blue” he noted.   
  
“Just because you can’t see it doesn’t mean it ain’t there, Barnes” you teased. He looked at you, confusion evident on his face. With a smug grin you hooked a thumb under the thick strap of your dress and pulled it off your shoulder. Bucky’s eyes popped slightly as he took in the pale blue bra strap that sat against your soft skin. “Cat got your tongue, Buck?” you quipped, taking another sip of the alcohol that had emboldened you as you replaced your dress. Bucky chuckled and your heart fluttered in your chest.   
  
“Come on, I need to show you Tony’s Uncle Sam outfit” he said, slinging an arm over your shoulder and leading you through the crowd. Your skin burnt where it touched his. The desire to reach up and grab his hand pulled at your brain but you shoved your hand into the pocket of your dress instead.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
You and Bucky spent the whole night by each other’s side and he was proving to be exactly the gentleman that you though he was; refreshing your drink, getting you a burger from the barbecue before you even had a chance to ask and even finding a jacket when you complained that the night was getting colder.   
The two of you sat on the grass, each holding one of the cupcakes Wanda had baked for the night. Bucky had selected one with Steve’s shield on it and you had picked the last one with the American flag. Looking up you could see the stars dotting the inky black sky, shining brightly above you like a hundred tiny diamonds.   
  
“The lights look great, by the way” Bucky stated, licking some of the icing off the top of his dessert. You looked at him quizzically, taking a small bite of your cake. “I saw you on the lawn untangling them for two hours”  
  
“And you didn’t come down and help? Not cool, Buck” you mockingly reprimanded but he simply shrugged.  
  
“You’re a superhero, you can handle some tangled lights”  
  
“That’s what Natasha said!” you exclaimed “bloody insensitive Russians” you grumbled, eliciting a snort of laughter from Bucky. You opened your mouth to further tell him off for not helping you when a loud boom echoed across the skies. You jumped, your eyes shooting to the sky. You relaxed when you saw red and white fireworks glittering across the darkness.  
  
“Oh, it must be midnight” you murmured more to yourself that Bucky, but when you turned to your companion your stomach fell.  
  
Bucky was frozen.   
  
The cupcake he had been enjoying was now crushed in a tight fist, icing spilling over his flesh hand. His eyes were unfocussed and panicked.   
  
“Shit!” you exclaimed, clambering onto your knees and throwing yourself into his lap. Your legs fell either side of his thighs as your hands came to gently grasp his face. “Bucky. Bucky, look at me” you begged but his gaze went through you. You could feel his legs beginning to shake underneath you.   
  
Your heart beat thundered in your ears, mixing with the booms of the fireworks above you. The rest of the group were captured in the awe of the visual spectacle, completely ignorant to Bucky’s panic.   
  
“James Buchanan Barnes, look at me” you commanded, and with a small sigh of relief you saw Bucky’s eyes focus momentarily on you before his pupils constricted and you lost him again. “James, you’re safe. They’re just fireworks. No one’s trying to hurt you. No one ever will hurt you while I’m around” you rambled desperate to capture his attention again. He reacted to your words, and you managed to hold him for a few seconds longer. “Sam once stole your tooth brush and used it to clean Redwing” you blurted out, desperate for anything that might pull him out of his panic. “I found a ‘dating for dummies’ book under Vision’s bed. Steve once cried because Tony ate the last of the christmas cookies” you were grasping at straws here, but the new information was working. With every secret Bucky’s eyes focussed more and more on you. The shaking of his thighs was lessening with the gentle strokes of your thumbs against his cheeks. “I’ve had a massive crush on you ever since we met” the words seemed to fall out of your mouth before you had the chance to stop them and you immediately blushed bright red, but you couldn’t let your embarrassment get in the way of helping Bucky. “I think you’re kind, gentle, handsome, chivalrous and the best man I’ve ever met”   
  
The fireworks above you were lessening, and Bucky was relaxing slightly. But that only meant one thing -  a finale. As if on cue a barrage of explosives decorated the sky, endless booms enveloping the lawn. You grasped Bucky’s face tightly in your hands and pressed your lips to his. You felt his body startle under your touch, but after a moments pause he reacted.    
  
He kissed you back.  
  
His hands relaxed and rested themselves on your waist, holding you gently but firmly. The softness of his lips overwhelmed you as he pulled you closer to his chest and your skin seemed to almost sear as it brushed against his. Bucky deepened the kiss before pulling away, leaving you out of breath. You leant your forehead against his, drinking in the blue of his eyes.   
  
“I got cupcake on your dress” Bucky breathed out. You tore yourself away from his flushed face to look at your side, and sure enough; red, white and blue vanilla cupcake was smeared on the red fabric.  
  
“It’s okay” you shrugged, leaning in to kiss him softly again, but he pulled away after only a moment.   
  
“No, it’s really not. That could stain, we better get you out of it” he murmured cheekily, pupils blown with lust. You giggled nervously, cheeks turning even more pink.  
  
“Didn’t realise you cared so much about my clothes, Bucky” you giggled and he snorted derisively.   
  
“I don’t give a shit about your dress, doll. I want to see the rest of that underwear. The thought of its been driving me crazy all night” 

You giggled slightly self consciously, but slowly got to your feet. Your legs were quivering in anticipation, but you offered Bucky your hand. He cocked an eyebrow and you smirked in response.  
  
“Want your answers or not?” you asked enticingly and he grinned widely.  
  
“You bet your ass, doll” he murmured before sliding his hand into yours. The fire returned to your flesh and your hand burnt in his, but it was your face that was burning next as his hand slipped from yours as you walked towards the residential area. He snaked his hand down your lower back until it came to rest on the swell of your ass.  
With a racing heart you let him lead you to his room, leaving your friends chatting underneath the twinkling fairy lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yet again. Tumblr.


	11. Pottermore - BB x R

“Bucky!” you cried from the kitchen table. You’d heard the ex-soldier come in from a training session and pull a bottle of water out of the fridge. With your back to him, you didn’t see the small smile that twitched Bucky’s lip.   
  
“What do you want?” he asked. He sounded hesitant, but came over to sit next to you nonetheless.   
  
“Do you want to get sorted into a Hogwarts house?” you asked in a sing-song voice, attempting to entice him. He looked at you skeptically as he took a long sip of water from the bottle.   
  
“Hogwarts? That’s all that Harry Potter stuff you’re obsessed with, yeah?” Bucky asked in his gruff voice and you couldn’t help but blush.   
  
“Uh, yes” you stuttered, shuffling slightly in your chair. “Anyway, I thought you might like to find out what house you’re in. I’ve sorted everyone else and I’m getting bored”  
  
“Bet ya $50 bucks I get that evil house no one likes. Which one is it again?” at the mention of the bet a smile crossed your face. Taking it as a sentiment of consent you   
started up the website, pulling up an original quiz for Bucky to take.   
  
“There isn’t an evil one” you muttered, keeping your eyes on the screen. After a moments pause you looked to the side, only to see Bucky staring at you, one eyebrow cocked. “Slytherin” you muttered begrudgingly. “That’s the evil one” a snort of laughter fell from his lips.   
  
With blazing cheeks you slid the laptop over to him on top of the glass table. It only took one look from Bucky; at you, to the laptop, then back to you before you realised your mistake. Slightly embarrassed you pulled the laptop in front of you again and opened the quiz.   
“Okay, first question”

 

* * *

 

  
It was only 10 minutes later that the computer screen was telling you it was calculating Bucky’s result.   
  
“So, what houses did the other guys get?” Bucky asked as the two of you waited for the result. You wouldn’t be surprised if it took a while, Tony’s experiments were constantly draining the wifi.   
  
“Nothing out of the ordinary” you shrugged, tucking your legs underneath your bum. “Steve was a Hufflepuff, as was Wanda. Sam, T’Challa and Rhodey were all Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws are Vision, no surprises there” you teased and Bucky chuckled slightly “and Clint, funnily enough. And finally the Slytherins are Natasha, Tony and Pietro”  
  
“None of that surprises me” Bucky murmured. “Except maybe Clint being in the smart house”  
  
“Aw, Bucky. I taught you something!” you squealed excitedly, prompting another chuckle from your companion. 

“Yeah well, as soon as this website’s done you’ll see I’m in that awful snake house too” he sighed, and you swore you could hear a slight note of sadness in his voice.   
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that” you sang, watching the screen as it changed from the waiting page. A blaze of red illuminated both of your faces and you couldn’t help but grin. “Told ya, ya big grump”  
  
“Which house is this one?” he asked, attempting to sound casual but his leaning in to inspect the screen closer told you otherwise.   
  
“Gryffindor. You are brave of heart, daring, courageous and chivalrous” you grinned before closing the lid of the computer. “You need to believe in yourself a little more, Buck. You have to be made of tough stuff to survive what you’ve been through” you said softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as you got up from the table. Your fingers trailed lightly over the fabric of his grey t-shirt, and the super soldier felt his heart skip slightly in response.   
  
“Hey” Bucky called from the table. “I owe you 50 bucks” his voice echoed in the quiet room as you walked towards the elevator. You stepped inside, before turning around and facing your friend who was still staring at you from the table.  
  
“Take me out to dinner and we’ll call it even” you called back before the silver doors slid shut, leaving a pleasantly surprised Bucky Barnes grinning like a Cheshire cat in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr. Like I've actually been writing recently lol


	12. Informing Your King - TO x R

You’d been nervous for days. T’Challa had been away on a diplomatic mission in Europe for the last two weeks and you had never missed your husband more. Well, so you thought. Until you ended up in the medical wing getting the most life changing news. And there was still 4 days before your King would return to Wakanda.   
It took every shred of self control not to blurt it out whenever Shuri was around, the desperation to have someone else in on it almost becoming too much. But you knew that this was bigger than your need to share a secret. A piece of T’Challa would never quite forgive you if you told his little sister before him.  
  
  
When you woke up on the day of T’Challa’s arrival, the excitement you had felt the day before gave way to dread. You knew he’d be happy. He’d been speaking of this since the day you said your vows, but what if he’d changed his mind? What if the timing was wrong?  
  
Just after lunch (where you couldn’t stomach any food) you were staring out the large palace windows when you saw the vibranium ship appear on the horizon, sailing gracefully towards the centre of the city.   
“He’s home” you whispered to yourself before disappearing to your room. The idea of greeting T’Challa after 2 weeks apart in stained track pants and a white tank top next to his step mother who was always impeccably dressed definitely did not appeal to you.  
  
Half an hour later you were dressed in the stunning red gown that T’Challa had given you for the first gala you’d attended as his betrothed. Looking at the soft, scarlet fabric always brought a warmness to your heart.   
  
“I’m glad he’s home” Ramonda murmured, looking at you with a soft smile and you grinned in response.   
  
“2 weeks felt like 2 months”  
  
The ship grew larger and larger, the sound of its engines finally reached your ears. The thumping of your heart only increased as the black metal door swung open and touched the ground. 3 figures emerged from the mouth of the vehicle and you immediately recognised them as Okoye, Nakia and T’Challa. Nervous energy coursed through your body as you bounced from foot to foot, swinging your arms at your side. He was so close, that gorgeous smile beginning to form on his face as your figure came into view.   
  
Oh how he’d missed you. His mother had warned him that the first separation after the wedding would be the hardest but he hadn’t understood until he tried to sleep. No matter how luxurious the bed in Sweden was it felt empty and cold without you beside him and telephone conversations were no substitute.  
  
“My son” Ramonda beamed, opening her arms to pull T’Challa into a tight hug.  
  
“Hello, Mama. Are you well?” he asked, dark brown eyes sparkling in the afternoon light.   
  
“Perfect now that you’re home” she smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. The tension between the King and Queen was almost unbearable but her very private son would never express it in front of her, so Ramonda politely excused herself, leaving the two of you alone.   
  
As soon as she was out of sight you leapt forward into T’Challa’s strong arms, wrapping yours tightly around his neck. He gripped you harder than ever before, the ache in his muscles finally dissipating as your scent engulfed him.   
  
“I missed you” you murmured into his neck and you felt your husband place a gentle kiss to the side of your neck.   
  
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you” he replied, pulling back so that he could see your face. Tears of happiness were shining in your beautiful eyes and he leant forward to press his lips to yours. The kiss was tender, making up for the distance between you the last few weeks. “Please accompany me next time. I can not stand to be apart from you again” he whispered, his forehead pressed to yours.   
  
“I…uh can’t promise that unfortunately” you replied, nerves twisting your insides.   
  
“Why, my love?” T’Challa asked, concern etched on his face. Your cheeks began to darken as heat flooded your face.   
  
“They often don’t allow air travel…when you’re pregnant” you murmured, keeping your eyes firmly on his chiseled face.   
  
It definitely took a moment for your words to register. T’Challa’s brow remained slightly furrowed until ‘pregnant’ finally caught in his brain. His brown eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open.  
  
“Are…are you serious?” he asked, voice cracking slightly. You began to reassure him that you were indeed serious but he cut across you. “If this is a joke that Shuri has concocted I swear -” you quickly pressed your hand across his mouth, stopping the waterfall of words falling out.   
  
“I’m serious, sweetheart. I went to the medical team 4 days ago as I had been feeling unwell for days. We’re going to have a baby” you explained, removing your hand from his face.   
  
Everything stopped as you waited for him to react. Your heart stopped beating and your lungs stopped working until a radiant grin broke out across his face and a triumphant shout left his lips.  
  
“Yes!” T’Challa shouted and you giggled to yourself, the iron vice on your insides finally releasing. “Oh, my love” he sighed happily, pressing another kiss to your lips. “My perfect, perfect wife” a single tear escaped your eyes and tracked down your cheeks.  
  
“So you’re happy?” you asking teasingly and the King of Wakanda rolled his eyes playfully.   
  
“Happy? Glory to Bast I have never been so happy in my life!” T’Challa exclaimed before wrapping his strong arms around your waist and twirled you on the spot, the train of your dress fanning out around the two of you as your laughter echoed across the launch pad.   
  
Ramonda stood out of sight but not out of earshot. She’d had her suspicions for a few weeks and she could not be more pleased. A grandchild had been her greatest wish since she’d met you. She knew you would be the most perfect mother one day.  
  
Although any child of T’Challa’s was going to be a damned handful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again. Tumblr


	13. Black - PM x R

The New York sky was a dull grey as the small assembly stood in the cemetery. The clouds were a charcoal grey, heavy with water and threatening to spill over the sombre group.  
  
The Avengers had never had a more sombre day. It had been a miracle to even get Wanda out of the Tower. She’d been staring out of the window for days on end, not speaking to anyone, not eating and barely sleeping. You had not come out of the battle with Ultron much better. 3 days of non-stop drinking with Tony and Clint had only left you as a numb mess.   
  
The dark circles under your eyes had only etched themselves deeper in your skin and the sparkle that once glittered in your eyes had faded as Pietro’s life had.  
You tucked your hands into the pocket of your black coat, trying to keep the biting cold at bay. A wreath of white roses was laid elegantly a top the mahogany coffin as it was slowly lowered into the ground. Standing all around the grave were the world’s mightiest heroes.

 

* * *

  
Steve and Natasha had done the best of the team. The loss of one of their own had shaken them, but both were soldiers of war - they knew the price of victory.

Thor had disappeared to Asgard in his grief. Humans were short lived creatures to him, but after losing his own mother he had sympathised with the twins’ loss.  
  
Tony refused to let his grief show, ever the confident playboy. But if you walked passed his room at night you’d hear distressed cries at he watched Pietro die over and over again.  
  
Clint knew he would never recover. Pietro's sacrifice was a debt that he could never repay. Just looking at Wanda made him wish that Pietro had never moved that car to save him. The guilt was a constant gnawing, churning in his stomach setting his nerves on end.  
  
Seeing Wanda in such total, devastating grief almost made you feel guilty for missing the Sokovian boy. To the others he’d been cocky, sarcastic and rude but you saw beneath the hardened exterior to the kind, vulnerable boy beneath. It had only been a few days, but you from the moment your eyes met his blue ones you knew he was special. And now you’d never get to find out just how special.  
  
The coffin had been lowered into the ground, the last reminder of the superhero covered with soft brown dirt.   
  
“We’re heading back to the Tower” said a soft voice and you looked up to see Steve looking sadly at you. “You coming?” you shook your head, eyes falling back on the tombstone in front of you.  
  
“I’m going to stay a bit longer” you murmured, hearing the crack of thunder above your head “I’ll come home soon”  
  
He smiled sadly before patting you on the shoulder. He turned and moved out of the cemetery with the rest of his team mates, but you saw him slip his hand into Bucky’s as they walked through the wrought iron gates.  
  
Once the site was once again empty you sat down on the newly turned soil in front of the white marble tombstone.   
 _  
Here lies Pietro Maximoff_  
 __  
Brother. Friend. Honoured Team mate. Hero  
  
“Hi, Pietro” you said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was watching you. “How’s heaven? I would make some joke about you being in hell but let’s be honest there’s no way you ended up there” you murmured, a small smile stretching your face. “I miss you” came a sad whisper you didn’t want to let out. “The Tower is so boring without you” you admitted, feeling the tears prickle the back of your eyes again. “I wish you were here. You’d know exactly what to say to Wanda to help her. She’s so lost without you. So am I” you whispered, the tears sliding down your cheeks. “I don’t know what to do without you here” the wind continued to roll through the graveyard stirring up the dried leaves on the frosted ground. The clouds rumbled over your head again and you looked up to see the clouds darkening.   
  
Returning your gaze to the tombstone, a thick lump rose in my throat and tears continued to spill out of your eyes “and I feel so guilty for wishing that you hadn’t saved Clint” you sobbed violently, salty tears dropping onto the frozen ground. “I know Clint’s children still have a dad but I don’t get to have you” you cried, the bitter New York air bitting at your nose and cheeks.   
  
You sniffled quietly, wiping the cold tears off your frozen cheeks. A heavy rain drop fell from the sky, hitting the top of your black beanie. Soon after the clouds opened up, soaking the ground and your clothes but you sat there unmoving.   
  
“I should be going now” you sniffed, watching the thick drops fall off the edges of his stone. “I’ll come visit soon” you promised before standing up, trying to wipe some of the mud off your dress.   
  
With rain pouring down around you, you tucked your hands into the pockets of your coat once again before turning and walking away from the boy that could have been the love of you life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i really need to say it at this point?


	14. Shower Wars - PM x R

You were seething with anger as you paced outside the gym bathroom.

Every day.

Every goddamned day you missed out on the shower by a split second and had to wait for half an hour in the empty corridor until a certain silver-haired diva finished primping and preening.

You couldn’t understand it.

It took him a split second to get from one end of the Tower to the other but somehow he needed 30 minutes to shower after training.

Deciding that today you’d finally had enough of the Sokovian diva, you snuck out of the training session early, making sure you kept yours eyes on the silver haired Avenger as you backed out through the doors.

Just as the door began to swing closed, your sneaker stuck on the floor letting out a loud squeal. Your eyes snapped to Pietro who looked at you. A devious smirk immediately stretched his face and he disappeared.  
  
“No. No no no no no no!” you shouted, running down the corridor to the shower but you knew it was too late. The water was already running. Shouting in anger you pushed the door to the bathroom. “Pietro you are such an ass!” you exclaimed.

Your anger was not dampened when you heard triumphant giggles from behind the frosted shower screen. “Why can’t you just let me have a shower first?”   
  
“Why can’t you let me, Printesa?” he replied cockily and you growled in frustration again.   
  
Fine.   
  
If he wanted to play this game you could play it right back. Grabbing the hem of your shirt you tugged it off and quickly all of your clothes were on the floor. Wrenching open the glass door you were greeted with a stark naked Pietro.  
  
“(Y/N)!” he exclaimed, furiously blushing red. Although you wouldn’t have ever told him, it took all your effort not look passed his defined stomach. You couldn’t allow yourself to be distracted while making your point.  
  
“What?” you asked innocent, taking a few steps towards him to that your naked chest was pressed up against his. “If you’re not going to let me in first then you’re gonna have to put up with me sharing it. Does that bother you?” you asked serenely, walking around him to stand under the shower head. Water trickled down your soft form in small rivers sending shivers up your spine.  
  
“Oh no, darling” he said hungrily, stepping forward so that his plump lips were only millimetres away from yours, “I relish the company”  
  
Besides the running water, the only sound that engulfed your senses was the hammering of your heart. Tension hung like the steam in the air and you couldn’t keep your eyes off the handsome man in front of you. Pietro’s tongue dashed out from between his lips, his blue eyes darkening hungrily.   
  
Ears aching with your thundering heartbeat, you watched nervously as Pietro opened his mouth to speak.  
  
“Can I please kiss you?” he asked huskily and you responded quickly. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled the Avenger down to crush your lips against his. His strong hands desperately grasped at your waist, crushing your form to his. Your lips fought for dominance as the water cascaded down your faces, only adding to the intensity of the kiss. “Do you want me to tell you a secret?” he asked, his lips slipping down to gently nip at the sensitive skin of your neck. The only response you could muster was a breathy moan. “The reason I take so long in the shower is because I’m imagining that you’re in here with me”  
  
“You ass!” you exclaimed, pulling yourself out of the moment to slap him in the chest. Water splattered your face as he chuckled to himself. “You better make this up to me”  
  
“Oh Printesa, I have already thought of a thousand and one ways to make it up to you. And none of them involve any clothing”


End file.
